Poptarts and Meaning
by sheelbyyy
Summary: Once apon a time,Tsunade-Sama went mental and hit everyone with a stick which transported them all to a magical place. Including me, but I don't know how she got to me, because I don't live in the Ninja world at all. Rated T for language.  **first story, its stupid and pretty horrible all around. But I'm keeping it for nostagia.


**Heyo! It's meh, SHEELBYYY! Except, not in caps. HEHE. This is my first story, well not really, I posted some other crack-fics, but they mysteriously disappeared. Pwah. Whatever, THEY ATE CRAZYONS ANYWAY! Gah, deh stupid crayon eaters.. Well, this is just something REALLY random that popped into my head while I was reading other crack fics! YEY FER CRACKIES! :D Yeh, I know you hate deh author's notes, but, comeonn, I write this for MY OWN ENJOYMENT! You should be grateful I don't do this for you. On to the disclaimer! Goooooo DEIDARA! *bursts into sad attempt of cheerleading- jig thing, WITH POM POMS!***

**Deidara: …I hate you.**

**Me: Yeah, I love you too.**

**Deidara: …**

**Me: GOD! JUST SAY THE EFFIN' DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Hidan: Jashin.**

**Me: …no.**

**Deidara: UGH! FINE! Sheelbyyy does not own Naruto nor any of Characters, this was just made for yours and her own entertainment. **

**Me: TANKZ! :D**

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha, Kakashi was, ehem, READING, Sakura was fan-girling, Sasuke was, well, being emo, and naruto was just being plain retarded. It was all well until Tsunade-sama went mental and found a BIG stick and started wacking everyone in town with it. She eventually went AAALLLLLL over the ninja world, until every child, adult, teen, senior, and orochimaru's had been hit one way or another. But the catch, was, well I don't have to tell you, 'cause you're a LEAD EATER!! AAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

_FREEZE NO JUSTU!_

I am on crack today. JUSTTKDDINGGGG(: But, on to the story now, hahalolrofllmao((;

_UN-FREEZE NO JUSTU!_

The catch, was that each person that was hit was sent to Candy Land. And, somehow, she randomly walked into my Math class, and hit my with the stick, and I magically was transported. To Candy Land. Here's how it went.

"SHELBY! WHAT'S THE ANSWER TO #1059?" asked my creep-o math teacher, Mr. Coconut.

I stood up and said, "The answer is Dorittos."

All of my crazy classmates looked amazed at what I just said, and they couldn't believe it was possible!

"Uhm, I don't believe you."

I then started singing..in the tune of the goofy goober rock song.

"I'M A BELIEBER!! ROCK!! BELIEB-BELIEB-BELIEBERRRR!!!!!"

And then Tsunade came in and wacked me with the stick, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Do you think she's awake yet?"

I opened my eyes to see a house sized poptart, with SPRINKLES. It's everything I had ever dreamed of.

"cthfctyulydkyt! I can haz pop tart?"

I saw there was two people sitting next to me. One had, short pink hair, and the other had black hair styled like a chicken's ass. They both looked confused.

_Wait, IT'S MR. DUCK-ASS! WHOA! And pinky too! _

_I think I must have a shocked face on or something, because they looked confused._

"Hey! It's Sakura! And Mr. Ducky-Ass!" I was grinning really big. But that might have been because of the giant pop tart in front of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!??!!??! And how do you even know my name?!?" said Sasuke.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun! How do you know our names?" Sakura chirped in.

"It's a secret thou shall never know. MUAHAHAAHHA!!! And whoa! Sasuke! You talked!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. And Sakura fell. Anime style.

"HAH! I am just kidding my friends-"

"I'm not your friend."

"Thanks for interrupting me, SAS-GAY!"

"Hn."

"Erg, anyway, all I know is Tsunade hit me with a stick and now I'm here."

"Same for me and Sasuke-kun!" she cooed.

"Is she mental?"

"Now she is." answered Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh! Why are you so talkative?? THE WORLD IS ENDING AS WE KNOW IT!!" I yelled and punched my fists in the air.

"SHUTTUP!"

"…no."

"Fine."

And during that whole time Sakura was just daydreaming about her and Sasuke's wedding. AHA!

We just sat there talking for a while, about how mental Tsunade is, and what in world is in that stick, until I saw Elmo humping a candy cane in the background.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!??!?!?!!?" I said while pointing at what it was doing. They both looked behind simutamiously. They were disgusted, while I started laughing hysterically. In between my laughter, I said,"Oh yeah! My name's Mitsuki!"

"O-okay Mitsuki.." _I think Sakura's a bit shaken up from freakin' Elmo.._

"Y-y-yeah." _Whoa! Sasuke too!_

_Well, this is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

**Yey! Did chu like it? Haha, I did! Oh, and heres a link to Misumi's hair color. :**

.

**She usually has it pulled back in a pony tail with a big black scrunchy. She has grey-blue-ish eyes, and is VERYY pale. You can add anything else! :D **

**Review Review Review!:D**


End file.
